rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
RoWikicity:GNU FDL
This is an unofficial translation of the GNU General Public License into Romanian. It was not published by the Free Software Foundation, and does not legally state the distribution terms for software that uses the GNU GPL--only the original English text of the GNU GPL does that. However, we hope that this translation will help Romanian speakers understand the GNU GPL better. ::Aceasta este o traducere neoficială a Licenţei GNU pentru Documentaţie liberă (GNU Free Documentation Licence) în limba română. Această traducere nu a fost publicată de Free Software Foundation şi nu specifică în mod legal termenii de distribuire a documentelor care folosesc GNU FDL - numai textul original în limba engleză al GNU FDL face acest lucru. Sperăm totuşi ca această traducere să ajute vorbitorii de limbă română să înţeleagă mai bine GNU FDL. Textul original în engleză al licenţei poate fi găsit la http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html Licenţa GNU pentru Documentaţie liberă (GNU Free Documentation Licence) versiunea 1.2 din noiembrie 2002. Copyright © 2000,2001,2002 Free Software Foundation, Inc. 59 Temple Place, Suite 330, Boston, MA 02111-1307 USA Oricine poate copia şi distribui copii identice ale acestui document, dar modificarea lui nu este permisă. 0. PREAMBUL Scopul acestei Licenţe este de a conferi unui set de instrucţiuni, manual şcolar sau altui document folositor "libertate", înţeleasă în sensul următor: asigură tuturor libertatea de a copia şi redistribui textul, cu sau fără modificări, în scopuri comerciale şi necomerciale. Ca scop secundar, această Licenţă rezervă pentru autor şi editor dreptul de a fi creditaţi pentru munca lor şi de a nu fi responsabili pentru modificările efectuate de alţii. Acestă Licenţă conferă un fel de "stânguri de autor" ("copyleft"), ceea ce înseamnă că lucrările derivate trebuie să fie şi ele libere în sensul de mai sus. Această Licenţă este inspirată de Licenţa Publică Generală GNU (GNU General Public License, GNU GPL), care este o licenţă similară concepută pentru a acoperi softul liber. Această Licenţă a fost scrisă pentru a acoperi manuale pentru soft liber, pentru că softul liber necesită documentaţie liberă: un program trebuie însoţit de manuale care oferă aceeaşi libertate în folosire ca şi softul. Acestă Licenţă nu este limitată la manuale pentru soft şi poate fi folosită pentru a acoperi orice lucrare, indiferent de subiect sau de modul de publicare. Această Licenţă este recomandată în principal pentru lucrări care servesc drept referinţă sau au fost scrise în scop de instruire. 1. APLICABILITATE ŞI DEFINIŢII Această Licenţă se aplică oricărui manual sau lucrări, în orice mediu, care conţine o notă inclusă de către deţinătorul dreptului de autor ce permite distribuţia sub acoperirea acestei Licenţe. Această notă conferă dreptul universal (world-wide), fără indemnizaţie şi nelimitat ca durată de a folosi această lucrare în condiţiile descrise de această Licenţă. Termenul "Documentul" folosit mai jos se referă la manualul sau lucrearea acoperită de Licenţă. Orice membru al publicului este un beneficiar al acestei Licenţe şi va fi desemnat prin termenul "Dvs." sau prin folosirea persoanei a doua. Se consideră în mod automat că aţi acceptat termenii acestei Licenţe dacă copiaţi, modificaţi sau distribuiţi Documentul într-un mod ce necesită permisiunea autorului în conformitate cu legea drepturilor de autor. O "Versiune Modificată" a Documentului este orice lucrare conţinând Documentul sau o porţiune din Document, copiată identic sau cu modificări şi/sau tradusă într-o altă limbă. O "Secţiune Secundară" este o anexă cu titlu, sau o secţiune menţionată în cuprins care are ca scop exclusiv descrierea relaţiei editorilor sau a autorilor Documentului cu subiectul Documentului (sau cu subiecte legate de acesta) şi care nu conţine subiecte incluse în mod direct în subiectul Documentului. (Aşadar, dacă Documentul este în parte manual de matematică, o Secţiune Secundară nu poate conţine explicaţii matematice.) Relaţia poate fi o conexiune istorică cu subiectul sau cu problemele înrudite cu subiectul, sau puncte de vedere legale, comerciale, filozofice, etice sau politice legate de acesta. "Secţiunile Invariante" sunt anumite Secţiuni Secundare ale căror titluri sunt specificate ca fiind titluri de Secţiuni Invariante din Document în nota ce permite distribuţia Documentului sub acoperirea acestei Licenţe. Dacă o secţiune nu este conformă cu definiţia de mai sus a unei Secţiuni Secundare ea nu poate fi desemnată drept Secţiune Invariantă. Documentul poate să nu conţină nici o Secţiune Invariantă. Dacă Documentul nu specifică nici o Secţiune Invariantă se consideră că nu există nici una. "Textele De Copertă" sunt pasaje scurte de text care sunt listate ca Texte Pentru Coperta I (coperta din faţă) şi Texte Pentru Coperta IV (coperta din spate) în nota ce permite distribuţia Documentului sub acoperirea acestei Licenţe. Un Text Pentru Coperta I poate avea cel mult 5 cuvinte, iar un Text Pentru Coperta IV poate avea cel mult 25 de cuvinte. O copie "Transparentă" a Documentului este o copie în format electronic, reprezentată într-un format a cărui specificaţie este disponibilă publicului, care este uşor de modificat folosind un editor de text generic sau (pentru imagini compuse din pixeli) un editor grafic generic sau (pentru desene) un editor larg răspândit de grafică vectorială, şi care poate fi folosit de către programe de formatare de text sau de către programe de conversie în alte formate care pot fi folosite ca intrare de către programe de formatare a textului. O copie făcută într-un format de fişier Transparent dar care prin prezenţa sau absenţa anumitor elemente specifice formatului descurajează sau împiedică modificările ulterioare nu este o copie Transparentă. Un format grafic - o imagine - nu este un format Transparent dacă este folosit pentru a reprezenta o cantitate substanţială de text. O copie care nu este "Transparentă" este "Opacă". Exemple de formate compatibile cu copiile Transparente includ: text ASCII fără marcare, format de intrare Texinfo, format de intrare LaTeX, SGML şi XML folosind un DTD public, HTML simplu şi standard, fişiere PostScript şi PDF modificabile. Exemple de formate Transparente pentru imagine includ PNG, XCF şi JPG. Formatele Opace includ formate de text ce pot fi citite şi editate doar de procesoare de text particulare (proprietary), SGML şi XML pentru care DTD-ul şi/sau uneltele de procesare nu sunt disponibile, HTML generat automat, documente PostScript şi PDF produse de diverse procesoare de text exclusiv în scopul printării/afişării. "Pagina de Titlu" înseamnă, pentru o carte tipărită, pagina cu titlul şi paginile următoare necesare pentru a tipări lizibil materialul care trebuie tipărit conform acestei Licenţe pe Pagina de Titlu. Pentru lucrări care nu au o pagină cu titlu propriu-zisă "Pagina de Titlu" este textul aflat lângă principala apariţie a titlului lucrării, precedând începutul corpului Documentului. O secţiune "Numită XYZ" este o secţiune din Document al cărei titlu este fie XYZ sau conţine XYZ în paranteze după textul care traduce XYZ în altă limbă. (Aici XYZ înlocuieşte nume specifice ce vor fi menţionate mai jos, ca de exemplu "Mulţumiri", "Dedicaţii", "Giruri" (Endorsement) şi "Istorie".) A "Păstra Titlul" unei astfel de secţiuni atunci când modificaţi Documentul înseamnă că aceasta rămâne "Numită XYZ" conform acestei definiţii. Documentul poate include Limitări de Responsabilitate (Warranty Disclaimers) ataşate notificării care afirmă că această Licenţă se aplică Documentului. Aceste Limitări de Responsabilitate se consideră a fi incluse pentru referinţă în această Licenţă: orice alte implicaţii pe care aceste Limitări de Responsabilitate le-ar putea avea sunt nule şi nu au nici un efect asupra înţelesului acestei Licenţe. 2. COPII IDENTICE Puteţi copia şi distribui Documentul pe orice mediu, comercial sau necomercial, atâta timp cât această Licenţă, notificările de drepturi de autor şi notificarea de licenţă care spune că această Licenţă se aplică acestui Document sunt reproduse în toate copiile, şi atâta timp cât nu adăugaţi nici un fel de altă condiţie în afară de cele prezente în această Licenţă. Nu aveţi dreptul să luaţi măsuri tehnice de a obstrucţiona sau controla citirea sau recopierea copiilor pe care le faceţi sau le distribuiţi. Aveţi totuşi dreptul să acceptaţi compensaţii în schimbul copiilor. Dacă distribuiţi un număr suficient de mare de copii trebuie să respectaţi şi condiţiile din secţiunea 3. Aveţi de asemenea dreptul să împrumutaţi copii în aceleaşi condiţii ca cele de mai sus, şi aveţi dreptul să afişaţi copii. 3. COPIEREA ÎN CANTITĂŢI MARI Dacă publicaţi copii tipărite (sau copii în medii care folosesc de obicei coperţi tipărite) ale Documentului, în număr mai mare de 100 şi dacă notificarea de licenţă a Documentului cere Texte de Copertă, trebuie să includeţi copiile pe coperţi care să conţină, clar şi lizibil, toate aceste Texte de Copertă: Textele Pentru Coperta I pe coperta I şi Texte Pentru Coperta IV pe coperta IV. Ambele coperţi trebuie de asemenea să vă identifice în mod clar şi lizibil ca editor al respectivelor copii. Coperta I trebuie să prezinte titlul în întregime, cu toate cuvintele din titlu la fel de vizibile şi proeminente. Puteţi adăuga alte materiale pe copertă în plus. Copierea cu modificările limitate la coperţi, atâta timp cât satisfac aceste condiţii, pot fi tratate în toate celelalte aspecte ca şi copii identice. Dacă textele necesare pentru oricare dintre coperţi sunt prea voluminoase pentru a încăpea în mod lizibil, trebuie să le includeţi pe primele în ordinea originală (atâtea câte încap în mod rezonabil) pe coperta efectivă şi să continuaţi cu restul pe pagini adiacente. Dacă publicaţi sau distribuiţi copii Opace ale documentului în număr mai mare de 100, trebuie ori să includeţi câte o copie Transparentă în format electronic împreună cu fiecare copie Opacă, sau să specificaţi în sau împreună cu fiecare copie Opacă o locaţie de reţea electronică la care publicul general care foloseşte reţeaua să aibă acces pentru a descărca, folosind un protocol standard public, copii complete Transparente ale documentului, fără adăugarea oricărui material adiţional. Dacă folosiţi a doua opţiune trebuie să faceţi demersuri rezonabil de prudente ca atunci când începeţi distribuirea copiilor Opace să vă asiguraţi că această copie Transparentă va rămâne accesibilă în acest fel la locaţia respectivă timp de cel puţin un an după distribuţia ultimei copii Opace (în mod direct sau prin agenţi sau distribuitori) a acelei ediţii pentru public. Se cere, dar nu în mod necesar, să contactaţi autorii Documentului cu o perioadă bună înainte de a distribui orice cantitate mare de copii, pentru a le da ocazia să vă pună la dispoziţie o versiune actualizată a Documentului. 4. MODIFICĂRI Puteţi copia şi distribui o Versiune Modificată a Documentului în condiţiile secţiunilor 2 şi 3 de mai sus, cu condiţia de a acoperi Versiunea Modificată sub exact această Licenţă, cu Versiunea Modificată ţinând locul Documentului, astfel licenţiind distribuirea şi modificările Versiunii Modificate oricui intră în posesia unei copii ale acesteia. În plus, trebuie să faceţi următoarele lucruri în Versiunea Modificată: * A. Folosiţi în Pagina de Titlu (şi pe coperţi, dacă există) un titlu diferit de cel al Documentului, şi de versiunile sale anterioare (care trebuie, dacă există, să fie listate în secţiunea de Istorie a Documentului). Puteţi folosi acelaşi titlu ca o versiune anterioară dacă editorul original al acelei copii vă dă permisiunea. * B. Listaţi pe Pagina de Titlu, ca autori, una sau mai multe dintre persoanele sau entităţile responsabile în calitate de autori pentru modificările Versiunii Modificate, împreună cu cel puţin cinci dintre autorii principali ai Documentului (toţi autorii principali, dacă are mai puţin de cinci), în afară de cazul că aceştia vă eliberează de această obligaţie. * C. Includeţi pe Pagina de Titlu numele editorului Versiunii Modificate în calitate de editor. * D. Păstraţi toate notificările de drepturi de autor ale Documentului. * E. Adăugaţi o notificare de drepturi de autori relevantă pentru modificările Dvs. adiacent celorlalte notificări de drepturi de autor. * F. Includeţi, imediat după notificările de drepturi de autor, o notificare de licenţă dând permisiune publică de a folosi Versiunea Modificată în condiţiile acestei Licenţe, sub forma prezentată în Apendicele de mai jos. * G. Păstraţi în acea notificare de licenţă lista integrală a Secţiunilor Invariante şi Textele de Copertă necesare date în notificarea de licenţă a Documentului. * H. Includeţi o copie nealterată a acestei Licenţe. * I. Păstraţi secţiunea Numită "Istorie", Păstraţi-i Titlul şi adăugaţi-i un element care să indice măcar titlul, anul, noii autori şi editorul Versiunii Modificate aşa cum este dat pe Pagina de Titlu. Dacă nu există o secţiune Numită "Istorie" în Document, creaţi una în care indicaţi titlul, anul, autorii şi editorul Documentului aşa cum este dat pe Pagina de Titlu al acestuia şi apoi adăugaţi un element care să descrie Versiunea Modificată aşa cum a fost cerut în fraza precedentă. * J. Păstraţi locaţia de reţea, dacă există, dată în Document pentru acces public la o copie Transparentă a Documentului, cât şi locaţiile de reţea date în Document pentru versiunile mai vechi pe care s-a bazat acesta. Acestea pot fi incluse în secţiunea Numită "Istorie". Puteţi omite locaţia de reţea a unei lucrări care a fost publicată cu cel puţin patru ani înainte de Documentul în sine, sau dacă editorul original al versiunii la care se referă vă dă permisiunea. * K. Pentru orice secţiune Numită "Mulţumiri" sau "Dedicaţii" Păstraţi Titlul secţiunii şi păstraţi în secţiunile respective toată substanţa şi tonul mulţumirilor şi dedicaţiilor fiecărui contribuitor. * L. Păstraţi toate Secţiunile Invariante ale Documentului, nealterate ca text şi ca titluri. Numerotarea secţiunilor sau echivalentul numerotării nu sunt considerate ca făcând parte din titlurile secţiunilor. * M. Ştergeţi orice secţiune Numită "Giruri". O astfel de secţiune nu poate fi inclusă în Versiunea Modificată. * N. Nu modificaţi titlul nici unei secţiuni existente pentru a fi Numită "Giruri" sau pentru a intra în conflict cu vreo Secţiune Invariantă. * O. Păstraţi toate Limitările de Responsabilitate. Dacă Versiunea Modificată include secţiuni noi incluse în titlu sau anexe care se califică drept Secţiuni Secundare şi nu conţin material copiat din Document, aveţi dreptul la alegerea Dvs. să numiţi unele sau toate acestea ca fiind secţiuni invariante. Pentru a face aceasta, adăugaţi-le titlurile la lista de Secţiuni Invariante în notificarea de licenţă a Versiunii Modificate. Aceste titluri trebuie să fie distincte faţă de toate celelalte titlurile de secţiune. Puteţi adăuga o secţiune Numită "Giruri" doar dacă aceasta conţine numai girurile a diverse entităţi asupra Versiunii Modificate - de exemplu recenzii sau faptul că textul a fost aprobat de o organizaţie ca fiind o definiţie autoritară a unui standard. Puteţi adăuga un pasaj de cel mult cinci cuvinte ca Text Pentru Coperta I şi un pasaj de cel mult 25 de cuvinte ca Text Pentru Coperta IV la sfârşitul Textelor De Copertă în Versiunea Modificată. Numai un singur pasaj poate fi adăugat la Textul Pentru Coperta I şi unul la Textul Pentru Coperta IV de către (sau prin aranjament cu) orice entitate. Dacă Documentul conţine deja texte de copertă pentru coperta respectivă, adăugat în prealabil de Dvs. sau prin aranjament cu aceeaşi entitate în numele căreia acţionaţi, atunci nu puteţi adăuga un altul, însă puteţi să-l înlocuiţi pe cel vechi numai cu permisiunea explicită a editorului anterior care l-a adăugat pe cel vechi. Autorul (autorii) şi editorul (editorii) Documentului nu vă dau prin această Licenţă permisiunea de a le folosi numele pentru publicitate sau pentru a pretinde sau implica vreo girare a oricărei Versiuni Modificate. 5. COMBINAREA DOCUMENTELOR Puteţi combina Documentul cu alte documente acoperite de această Licenţă sub termenii definiţi în secţiunea 4 de mai sus pentru versiuni modificate, cu condiţia să includeţi în versiunea combinată toate Secţiunile Invariante ale tuturor documentelor originale, nemodificate, şi să le listaţi pe toate ca Secţiuni Invariante ale versiunii combinate în notificarea de licenţă, cât şi să păstraţi toate Limitările de Responsabilitate. Versiunea modificată nu trebuie să conţină decât o singură copie a acestei Licenţe, iar duplicatele identice ale Secţiunilor Invariante pot fi înlocuite cu o singură copie. Dacă există Secţiuni Invariante cu nume identice şi conţinut diferit, schimbaţi-le numele adăugând la sfârşitul titlului, în paranteză, ori numele autorului sau al editorului original al acelei secţiuni dacă acesta este cunoscut, ori un număr unic. Faceţi aceleaşi modificări respective titlurilor secţiunilor în lista de Secţiuni Invariante din notificarea de licenţă a versiunii combinate. În versiunea combinată trebuie să combinaţi şi toate secţiunile Numite "Istorie" din diversele documente originale, creând o secţiune unică Numită "Istorie"; la fel trebuie să combinaţi şi toate secţiunile Numite "Mulţumiri" cât şi cele Numite "Dedicaţii". Trebuie să ştergeţi toate secţiunile Numite "Giruri". 6. COLECŢII DE DOCUMENTE Puteţi crea o colecţie formată din Document şi alte documente acoperite de această Licenţă şi să înlocuiţi copiile individuale ale acestei Licenţe din diversele documente cu o singură copie care să fie inclusă în colecţie cu condiţia să urmaţi regulile acestei Licenţe pentru copii identice pentru fiecare document în toate celelalte privinţe. Puteţi să extrageţi un document dintr-o astfel de colecţie şi să-l distribuiţi individual sub această Licenţă cu condiţia de a include o copie a acestei Licenţe în documentul extras şi să urmaţi condiţiile acestei Licenţe în toate celelalte privinţe în legătură cu copiile identice ale acelui document. 7. AGREGAREA CU LUCRĂRI INDEPENDENTE O compilaţie a Documentului sau a unui derivat al său cu orice document sau lucrare separată independentă, în sau pe un volum de stocare sau distribuire se numeşte "agregat" dacă drepturile de autor rezultate în urma compilării nu sunt folosite pentru a limita drepturile legale ale utilizatorilor compilaţiei mai mult decât permit lucrările individuale. Când Documentul este inclus într-un agregat, această Licenţă nu se aplică celorlalte lucrări din agregat care nu sunt ele însele rezultate derivate ale Documentului. Dacă cerinţele legate de Textele de Copertă din secţiunea 3 se aplică acestor copii ale Documentului, atunci dacă Documentul este mai puţin de jumătate din întregul agregat atunci Textele de Copertă ale Documentului pot fi puse pe coperţi care să separe Documentul în cadrul agregatului, sau pe un echivalent electronic al acestora, dacă Documentul se prezintă în format electronic. Altfel ele trebuie să apară pe coperţile tipărite care îmbracă întreg agregatul. 8. TRADUCERE Traducerea este considerată o formă de modificare, drept care puteţi distribui traduceri ale Documentului sub cerinţele secţiunii 4. Înlocuirea Secţiunilor Invariante cu traduceri ale acestora necesită permisiune specială din partea celor care deţin drepturile de autor, însă puteţi include traduceri ale unora dintre sau tuturor Secţiunilor Invariante împreună cu variantele originale ale acestora. Puteţi include o traducere a acestei Licenţe cât şi toate notificările de licenţă din Document, cât şi Limitările de Responsabilitate atâta timp cât includeţi şi versiunea originală în engleză a acestei Licenţe, plus versiunile originale ale respectivelor notificări de licenţă şi limitări de responsabilitate. În cazul apariţiei oricăror discrepanţe între versiunea tradusă şi versiunea originală a acestei Licenţe, a vreunei notificări de licenţă sau a vreunei limitări de responsabilitate, versiunea originală are prioritate. Dacă vreo secţiune din Document este Numită "Mulţumiri", "Dedicaţii" sau "Istorie" cerinţa (din secţiunea 4) de a-i Păstra Titlul (secţiunea 1) va necesita în mod normal schimbarea titlului în sine. 9. REZILIERE Nu puteţi copia, modifica, sublicenţia sau distribui Documentul decât în condiţiile specificate explicit în această Licenţă. Orice copiere, modificare sau redistribuire a Documentului în vreo altă condiţie este nulă şi vă va anula în mod automat drepturile conferite de această Licenţă. Pe de altă parte, terţilor cărora le veţi fi transmis copii sau drepturi în conformitate cu această Licenţă nu li se vor anula aceste drepturi atâta timp cât i se conformează. 10. VERSIUNI VIITOARE ALE ACESTEI LICENŢE Fundaţia Free Software (Free Software Foundation) poate publica versiuni noi, revizuite ale acestei Licenţe (GNU Free Documentation License) din timp în timp. Aceste noi versiuni vor păstra spiritul acestei versiuni dar pot diferi în privinţa detaliilor, cu scopul de a se adresa unor noi probleme reale sau potenţiale. Vezi http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/. Fiecărei versiuni ale acestei Licenţe îi este asociat un număr de versiune distinct. Dacă Documentul specifică un anumit număr de versiune "sau orice versiune ulterioară" al acestei Licenţe, aveţi de ales între a vă conforma termenilor şi condiţiilor ori ale versiunii specificate explicit sau ale oricărei variante ulterioare publicate (nu ca variantă preliminară) de către Free Software Foundation. Dacă Documentul nu specifică un număr de versiune al acestei Licenţe atunci puteţi alege orice versiune publicată (nu ca variantă preliminară) de către Free Software Foundation. GNU FDL